Randomness seiries
by cluttershock
Summary: Princess Molestia Gets on to omegle and finds her sister in one of the chats and things get Heated.


Converse Between Sisters

Contains mature content not suitable for children so yah...

**You:** I AM A MUFFIN

**Stranger:** huh?

**You:** I AM A MUFFIN

**Stranger:** um...

**You:** I AM A MUFFIN

**Stranger:** im fluttershy...

**You:** ARE YOU A TREE

**Stranger:** no

**You:** I AM A MUFFIN

**Stranger:** um...

**Stranger:** yes um u are a muffin

**Stranger:** and I'm a pony

**You:** Princes Molestia walks in*

**You:** OH MUFFIN MUFFIN

**Stranger:** whats the matter?

**You:** Muffin gets picked up and eaten*

**Stranger:** O_O

**You:** Molestia: Oh what a troublesome breakfast food

**Stranger:** Um...hello

**You:** Molestia: Oh hello there darling... Mmmmmm how are you today?

**Stranger:** um good

**You:** Molestia: Mmmm I see your flutter shy now...

**Stranger:** um...

**Stranger:** -luna walks in-

**Stranger:** Luna: SISTER

**You:** Molestia: Oh hey there sister how was last night it was a... Thrill wasn't it...

**Stranger:** Luna:... sister you're disgusting now cpme back to the castle

**You:** Molestia: How about you stop by again tonight I swear I won't be such a bad mare

**Stranger:** Luna: look sister...

**Stranger:** Luna: I'm busy tonight

**You:** Molestia: No you look sister. I want you in my bed with me by 8:30 mkay.

**Stranger:** Luna: sister NO I'm not doing that... thing with you again

**You:** Molestia: Ohhhhhh come on! I could tell you loved it when I got my entire hoof inside you

**You:** Molestia: We could do it all again

**Stranger:** Luna: EW No I did not like it at all

**Stranger:** Luna: it was gross and embarrassing

**You:** Molestia: That's not what I heard! "Uh yes sister please more more I want more!"

**Stranger:** Luna: sister I did not say that

**You:** Molestia: That's not what this tape flash Took of us... Hmmhmhm ohhh he's such a good colt. Quite big as well for his size

**Stranger:** Luna: and you know it

**Stranger:** Luna: Wait Wait FLASH CENTRY you've got to be kidding me what if twilight find out

**You:** Molestia: Ohhhhhh when you were eating me... mmmmm it felt soooo good.

**Stranger:** Luna: sister...

**You:** Molestia: Now now it was twilight who set up the whole thing

**You:** Molestia: But you didn't get that from me

**Stranger:** Luna: Wait what! Twilight sparkle would never do such a thing

**You:** Molestia: Well she did invite you sister but you didn't cum... *giggles* Mmmmm I crack myself up

**Stranger:** Luna: gross just gross

**Stranger:** Luna: Oh that reminds me

**You:** Molestia: Oh just take iuah! Spike NOT IN MY ASS!

**Stranger:** Luna: I got a message from mother she said she misses us

**You:** Spike: Sorry Molestia here let me just mff ahhh there we go"

**You:** Molestia: oh yes mother I got one from her a while back. If you know what I mean sister...

**Stranger:** Luna: ...

**You:** Molestia: Oh don't be a hard ass I'm kidding!

**You:** Molestia: I took it from dad not mom

**Stranger:** Luna: father?!

**You:** Molestia: Oh yes father Is sooooo big mmmmmm. I can still fell him inside me.

**Stranger:** Luna: sister...

**Stranger:** Luna: let me guess...

**You:** Molestia: Yes sister

**Stranger:** Luna: You want to do it again

**You:** Molestia: Ohhh yes sooo much... mmmm But I'll have to settle for you tonight...

**Stranger:** Luna: wow just wow

**Stranger:** Luna: you expect me to come into your room and do that again?! Not in 1000 years

**You:** molestia: Yes I do sister. Come on please please sister I can do so much better then whoever you are seeing at the moment... I Can please you oh so well again

**Stranger:** Luna: I'm not seeing any pony and you didn't please me at all

**You:** Molestia: Again not what the tape said you can even look it up I posted it to mare hub this morning... I Rubbed off to it a couple times... I still feel your hoof in my ass mmmmm

**Stranger:** Luna: I was drunk that day and you know it you forced me to drink it

**You:** Molestia: Oh stop lying sister Come on I want to feel you inside me again please!

**Stranger:** Luna: Alright fine but don't record it!

**You:** molestia: Yaayayayayay! Can I invite twilight!?

**You:** Molestia: Well can I sister I'm already getting wet thinking of your mare hood and hers next to each other...


End file.
